Multiple acoustic sensors, i.e., micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) microphones, are used in consumer electronic devices. Placement of such devices on circuit boards is driven by acoustic properties, and can constrain electrical connectivity, i.e., the number of pins used in a sensor device. In this regard, although conventional acoustic sensor technologies utilize standard bi-directional communication interfaces, i.e., Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C), Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI), or SoundWire, to communicate information in addition to audio output, such interfaces require 2 to 4 additional, dedicated pins per device. Consequently, conventional acoustic sensor technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described below.